Always
by Lukangfighter
Summary: This is kinda like the notebook.Pairing InuKik KougKag And my people SamaYaksha
1. Default Chapter

Always i dont own the inu gang but i own Sama.

It was a crisp august day,Kogome and her 11 year old daughter Sama,were on their way back to the hut in which they lived in,with Kouga.

FLASHBACK...

Sit!Inuyasha was forced to the ground.What the hell did you do that for kagome!He said after the spell wore off.That's the last time i bring you Ramen!she said.You never say thankyou!Miroku,Sango,Kirara,and Shippo all watched.All you do is stuff your stupid face!Shaddup!SIT!Inuyasha slammed to the ground.Whats that smell!Inuyasha said.He ripped down the door to of the hut they were staying in.Naroku!Hahahaha!Fool!Naroku had his Tsonyosho(i think thats how you spell it)With him.(BTW in my story inuyasha can control his demon side without the tetsuiga.)Myouga had took inuyasha's Sword to totosai so he could sharpen its fang,now inuyasha regreted it.Stupid myouga!He said under his breath.I can kill you without the tetsaiga!Iron Reaver!he swipped at naroku but he was to fast.Bam!He landed a hit right through inuyasha.Inuyasha fell to the ground.Is that all y.y...ou got!Inuyasha was no match for naroku.He dug his claws into his chest.Blades Of Blood.Naroku dodged his attack.You can help me now!Inuyasha yelled at his friends.Right!Hiraikotes!Sango swung her giant boomerang.It hit narokus leg.Stupid wench!Sango stand back!Said miroku.WindTunnel!No Mirkou the Tsanyosho!Sango yanked his hand back.Sango!What are you doing?Cant you see i'm trying to protect you.But kogome doesnt have the antidote to help you this time!Miroku smiled.Anything for you Sango.Windtunnel!He sucked up all the Tsanyosho and fell to the ground.Ah!His arm turned purple from the poison.Sango take kagome,shippo and miroku to safety.But you...Just Do It!Okay.They all jumped on kiraras back and began to fly away.Inuyasha!Kagome called.

END FLASHBACK

Kogome thought back to when she found inuyasha,lying in the middle of a brook.Inuyasha!She ran to his side.Its o..o..kay K...k...ogome.The tears had swelled up in her eyes and made her sight blurry,but she could see inuyasha put his hand on her cheek.Be strong Kogom...

Inuyasha!No!Please!

She shook her on Sama,she said.Your dad is expecting us home in a few minuets.Okay.She said.

Miroku had died not long after,and sango moved to a castle and married a rich lord.

Kogome was not the only one with a child.Kikyo had a 12 year old son named..

Yaksha.

Thats it for this chapter.Did you love it hate it?Just post and tell me.

Thanks.

Lukangfighter.


	2. Your my child

Always i dont own the inu gang but i own Sama.

Chapter 2 your my child

Kogome got home.Hello?Kouga are you home?i'm in the backyard!called kouga.Sama and kogome walked to the backyard of their house.Hey honey!Kouga ran to kagome and locked his lips on her's.He pulled away,and blushed.So did kogome.Hi Sama!Kouga picked up his daughter and gave her a bear hug.Hi daddy!She kissed his cheek and jumped down to go chase a butterfly.Sama had long brown hair and pointy ears like kouga.

At supper time Kogome made some ramen,Sama and Kouga both loved it.

They sat down and began to eat.But kogome kept thinking,How could inuyasha go and get kikyo pregnant when we were together?But she couldn't hold her anger.He was gone and there was nothing she could do about it.A knock came at the door .I'll get it.Kouga ran to door and opened it.He walked outside.Who is it?He said.Hahaha...who do you think.

Kougra!She appeared in front of him.Why are you here?Said kouga.Naroku has taken intrest in your little girl...so...Kouga landed a punch right on Kougra's cheek.If you go near my family i will kill you!i was afriad you would say that.All of a sudden millions of Tsanyosho appeared.Get the little girl.said kougra.Now!The insects all flew through the door.No!Kouga yelled.He could hear his daughters screams and looked up to see the roof ripped of and the bugs carrying away his daughter.She's going to be narokus child now!Called kougra.Sama,Whatever she tells you dont listen to her,Your my Child!

Yeah i know this chapters short,if you give me 3 reviews i'll post the next chapter,and i'll make it

longer.

Lukangfighter


	3. The Boy

Always i dont own the inu gang but i own Sama.

Chapter 3 The Boy

Sama was on kougras floating feather.She looked down and saw someone.a boy!Hey!He yelled.Are you okay!No!She called.Help!He jumped up in one quick motion and grabbed her.Hey!said kougra.Get away she's mine!But the boy had already begun to fall back toward the earth.He landed in a tree.Thankyou!Said Sama.The boy had long black hair and black dog ears,he also wore a necklace.Your wel...Lookout!Bam!Kougra sliced down the tree,but the boy grabbed Sama and jumped to the ground.Thats it!He yelled.

Iron Claw Soul Stealer!He clawed at kougra's face.ough!Blood dripped down her face.You won't interfear!Dance Of The Dragons!Tornados swirled toward him.A howl came in the distance,the tornado's stopped.What the hell was that?Said the boy.Dad!Sama howled back.Kouga burst through the tree's.Kougra!He snarled.I'm gonna send you to hell!He clawed her stomach.I'll come back!She spat out blood.Kougra took a feather from her hair,it supersized and she flew away.Kouga turned around.You boy,he said,What is your name?Why!Said the boy.You saved my daughter,thats why.My name is Yaksha.said the boy.Well yaksha,said kouga,how would you like to come to our house for supper?Yeah,said sama,it's the least we can do.Okay.Said Yaksha.

To Yaksha!Said kagome.She raised a glass for a toast.To yaksha!Kouga and sama chimed in.They all banged glasses.A knock at the door came.Not again!said kouga.He walked to the door.Who is it!he said.Kikyo.Said the voice.Mom!Said yaksha.Mom?Said kagome and sama.Kikyo opened the door and walked in.My soul collectors brought me here,she said,you shouldn't be out this late.Kikyo saw kagome.Oh hi.She mumbled.

Kikyo's your mom!Said kagome.Than that must mean...She looked at the necklace around yaksha's neck.Your Inuyasha's Son!

Kikyo sat down to talk while sama and yaksha went out to the backyard.

He was born with the necklace around his neck.I gave birth to him 4 months after inuyasha's death.Kikyo does this mean i can "Sit" him?Said Kagome.It might.Lets try.Kikyo and kagome walked to the backyard.Yaksha,said kagome a little awkwardly.Sit!He slammed to the ground.What the hell!He yelled.Sama,said kikyo,tell yaksha to "Sit".Okay..Said Sama.Sit!He slammed to the ground again.Kikyo and Kagome explained to yaksha and sama about the necklaces magic.So i can tell him to S.I.T. anytime i want?Said sama.Sama...Kagome began but she was cut off.Sit!YOWWWW!

So what do you think?Well just review.

and tell me.

Lukangfighter


	4. Dream

Always i dont own the inu gang but i own Sama.

Chapter 4

Dream

The next day...

Yaksha!Sama knocked on the door of the hut in which kikyo and yaksha in!Yaksha called.Sama walked in.Yaksha walked out of his room.Hey,He said,whats up.I wanted to know if you want to go for a walk with me.Said sama.I mean if your not busy.No i'm not busy,be right there.Oh,i will pack a lunch to.He said.

They walked to a field and decided to rest.Yaksha took out some riceballs and soda.They ate quietly.

I um...Yaksha began.Yes.Said sama.I wrote a poem for you.He said.Sama blushed.Really?Yeah,i know it's kinda sudden but i wrote it a few hours before we left for our walk.He pulled a piece of rolled up parchment out of his blue kimono.I...He stopped.Go on.Said sama.Yaksha cleared his throat.

When i saw you lastnight,i know i could not be without,It's just the way you moved and talked,and

the way you swung about.i knew right then who i'd be with,

seeing you in front of me was like a special gift.

I now know just what to do,Sama i really just love you.

He stopped,His face cherry red.Yaksha i...said sama.Love you to!Really!said yaksha.You do!

Yes,she said,i do.

Yaksha woke up.No a Dream!He yelled.Why couldnt it be real!Why?

End of Chapter

Well thats it for chapter 4.

it's kinda short i know!

well just review please!

Lukangfighter


	5. To Late

Always i dont own the inu gang but i own Sama and yaksha.

Chapter 5

to late

Yaksha POV

I got up and rubbed my eyes.i'll go visit Sama today and tell her i love her.He thought.It's today or never.I walked to the kitchen,mom was making sashimi(Thinly sliced raw fish)Hey mom.I said.She poured me some grapejuice and layed down a plate of sashimi in front of me.Did you sleep well?She said.Uh yeah,i nibbled on my sashimi,fine.I finished breakfast and got dressed.i headed out the door,to Sama's house.I picked some flowers on the way.

Sama POV

I got up and walked to the kitchen,mom had ramen made.I ate and yawned.I'm going to the porch.I said.Dad had left to go hunting.i could smell something nearing.Yaksha.

Normal POV

Hey Sama,said yaksha.Hey yourself.She said.Where's your dad?Oh hunting or something like that.She said.She looked at the flowers in his hand.Oh,he said,these are for you.Thanks!Well lets go.

They walked to a mossy green meadow and sat down.It's beautiful out here.Said sama.Yeah.Yaksha looked at her,and stared into her eyes.Sama i...A bubbling noise came from the water.What the hell is that?Said Yaksha.He glanced over into the water,A huge,gigantic,orange snake popped its head up.This is my swamp!He said.leave now!Like were just gonna leave!yelled yaksha.Then i must kill you!Yelled the snake.After you!Sama just noticed he had a sword with him.Wind Scar!Three,huge,yellow,saw blades flew through the ground and split the snake into 3 pieces.The blood flew all over sama and yaksha.He put away his sword and looked at her.She burst out laughing,and jumped up from the ground.You certainly know how to impress a girl.She said.Sama i...She wrapped her arms around his neck,and mouthed the words "kiss me".

He pressed his lips against hers.I love you.She said,after they pulled apart.But i need to tell you something,she said,I'm mo...What?Said yaksha.I'm Moving!She yelled,and burst into tears.I'm moving,I'm moving,I'm moving!She screamed.Shhhhh...Said yaksha.It's gonna be okay.No its not yaksha,she said.It's to late for eveything to be okay.

End Chapter

Well thats Chapter 5 hot off the press!

This is kinda gonna be like the notebook.

Lukangfighter


	6. An emotional defeat

Always i dont own the inu gang but i own Sama and yaksha.

Chapter 6

An Emotional Defeat

Yaksha walked sama home.I didn't think my dad was serious when he said he had found parts of his wolftribe in the jungle.Said sama.It doesn't make sense.

Not everything makes sense.Said yaksha.Sama Stood on the porch.Goodbye Yaksha,maybe someday i'll see you again.Yeah,said yaksha.Maybe.

Sama's POV

At supper i ate quietly while dad and mom talked about sacred jewl shards.

Well,said kouga.Sama you should go pack up your stuff,were leaving tommorow.I'm not going.I said.Sama you have to go,we all have things here we dont want to leave behind but...I'm not going!I screamed.Sama your going whether you like it or not!Yelled dad.Mom!I looked at her with pleading eyes.Dont you understand?I have someone that loves me here,and I love him too!Your 11 years old!Yelled dad.You dont know love!Neither do you!I flipped over the kitchen table and ran outside.Sama come back!Called mom and dad.No!I yelled.Go to hell!

Yaksha's POV

I ate supper with mom quietly,some how i just couldnt get the guts to speak at all,until mom said "How was your date with sama?".She's moving!I said.To the damn jungle mom!Why!Everything i love,it all disapears!First dad and now this!

I got up from the table.I'm not hungry anymore.I walk out on the porch to see sama running toward me.Yaksha!She yelled.

Normal POV

She ran,and jumped into his arms.I dont want to go!She whispered.Kouga appeared.Sorry to disturb you,he said,But i'm here to get my daughter.He grabbed sama's arm and began to pull her away.Dad!Let go!Whats wrong with you!LET ME GO!Yaksha!

Yaksha couldnt do anything,it was her dad.

Sama POV

Dad pulled me back home and slammed the door.He was actually kind of calm.I didnt go hunting today,he said,i bought a horse and wagon.We arent going to sell the house,he said,thats kinda good.

Whatever.Now go pack your stuff,he said,Now.

Well thats it for this chapter

Please review its fun reading them.

Lukangfighter


	7. Goodbye,And the new begining

Always i dont own the inu gang but i own Sama and yaksha.

Chapter 7

Goodbye

The next day...

They packed wagon with their belongings:Pots and pans from kagomes time,Blankets made of fur,some food and water,etc.

Kouga jumped to the front of the wagon,kagome and sama were in the back.kouga grabbed the horses reins,He ay!The horse sped off spitting up pieces of earth.Sama looked into the forest behind them yaksha came running out of it.Yaksha!Called sama.He ran behind the wagon.Wait!He said.Kouga ignored him.Yaksha handed sama a heart carved from wood.I will love you,always!He said.He tripped,and the wagon soon left him behind,with blood on his chin.A single tear dripped down his face.Goodbye,He said,Goodbye sama.

7 years later.

Sama's POV

I got up and saw my husband, kam,making breakfast.

Goodmorning,he said.i lived in the jungle with my husband.

I was wondering,i said,I need sometime.They had talked about having a baby yesterday.You know,to think.Okay,said kam,anything for you.I smiled.I need to be by myself for a few days,maybe a week.I said.Well go pack your bag then,i understand.The thing about kam was he was to trusting,it annoyed me sometimes.

I walked into my room and grabs my bag from my bed.I packed some clothes,Yen,and a wooden heart.I would go back to him.

I never forgot yaksha,but i often wondered if he has forgotten me.

Kam had short dirty blonde hair.I had never loved kam the way i loved Yaksha,He would be 19 right now,as for me i'm 18.

I walked outside and looked around,i saw my dads wagon.I tacked up the horse and tied it to the wagon.I flung my bag onto the wagonand jumped to the front.I grabbed the horses reiens.He ya!He sped off.I'm coming yaksha.

Well thats it for this chapter

Lukangfighter


	8. Waiting

Always i dont own the inu gang but i own Sama and yaksha.

Chapter 8

Waiting

Samas POV

A few Hours later...

I was about 45 minuets away from yaksha's house.I guessed.

I Stopped by a river to give the horse a break.I should take a break too.

I Look into the river,little salmon are swimming by.I looked at my claws.They had grown quite sharp and long.I wondered what yaksha was doing,Right now.

Was he thinking of me,I knew i was thinking of him.I snatched a salmon from the river.

Yaksha's POV

I decided to go and hunt some breakfast.Mom had moved 3 years ago.

I went outside and stretched.It was nice and sunny out.I glanced at the cave beside my house.My pet bear demon Bushu(Bew-Shew if no one can figure that out.)was probably sleeping.Bushu!I called.Time to hunt.The massive pure white bear walked out of the cave a groaned.Dont be a grump.I said.I jumped on his back.He was taller than a horse maybe 26 feet high.i patted his side.I have a good feeling,i said.I think she's gonna come today!Bushu rolled his eyes.He brought me to a grassy meadow to hunt.I Got off of him and he layed down to nap.I glanced at the ground,the snakes blood from seven years ago had burned into the ground and grass no longer growed there.Odd,I said.Very odd.

Normal POV

Sama got up and decided to make a fire.She walked into the woods and found some twigs.She stuck one through the salmon and cooked it.She started to eat and the sun began to go down.Damn it!She thought.I'll have to sleep here tonight.She crawled into the wagon and fell asleep.

Yaksha POV

I sat In My rocking chair,Patting bushu,who was laying beside me.I thought she would come today.I said.I was starting to lose hope,I punched my leg.How dare i think that!Sama,He said,looking up at the stars,I know you'll come back to me,I'll be waiting.

End of chapter.

This chapter is short cuz i cant think of anything.the next chapter will contain mushy love stuff.Yipee!

Lukangfighter


	9. Reunion

Always i dont own the inu gang but i own Sama and yaksha.

Chapter 9

reunion

Sama's POV

I woke up when it was just getting light out,stretching,i lifted myself from the wagon.

I wasn't hungry this morning so i decided to just start going again.

Yaksha POV

I woke up when it was still dark to go hunting for breakfast,i came back with 2 lobsters,some onion grass,spices,and some blueberries.I made a fire outside and put the 2 lobsters in a stone bowl with water and the grass and spices.I boiled it until it was red then i took one out and ate it.I wasn't that hungry,so i fed my other one too bushu,who enjoyed it greatly.She is coming today,bushu i tell you,she is.I said.Bushu rolled his eyes,which he always did when he thought i was making a mistake.I ate the blueberries slowly and scanned my surroundings.

Normal POV

A house came into view,when sama turned the corner,A familiar house.Yaksha's house.

Sama speeded the horse up.She stopped when she was beside his house,excitement overwhelming her.Yaksha was inside but came out when he heard a wagon.They stood in silence for 8 minuets,sama and yaksha.Sama began to run toward yaksha,She ran right into his arms.He hugged her tightly.I'll never let you go!He said.Never.

End Of Chapter

PLease review,It iS fUn To rEaD tHeM.

sorry this chapter took so long,frogging slow computer!

Lukangfighter.


	10. A night in your arms

Chapter 10

A night in your arms

Yaksha,said sama.I...I'm married now.But I cant keep my emotions bottled up any longer!she pressed her lips against his.His hands wandered over her back,and he held her close to him.

He layed her down on his bed.Your sure you want to do this?He asked.She nodded.

The next day...

The air was thick with the smell of sweat.Yaksha was already up and Sama was sitting on the back porch.She felt eerie like someone was watching her,but she convinced herself that her guilty concious was making her paranoid.Yaksha returned with some lobster and mushrooms,and they ate and talked about how things are going to happen.I want to marry you but...Sama hesitated.What about Kam?Do I just divorce him!Just that moment Kam walked out from the bushes.How did you get here!Shut up wench!He pulled a gun from his pants.Yaksha,your life is mine!

End of chapter.

Yeah my cousin Cole helped me write this.

One more chapter to go!

LKF


End file.
